Wireless communications (mobile communications) enable users to perform a variety of tasks using their mobile devices. An ever increasing number of applications is available for the wireless data processing systems, wireless data communication devices, or wireless computing platforms (collectively and interchangeably, “mobile device” or “mobile devices”). For example, many mobile devices not only allow the users to make voice calls, but also exchange emails and messages, access remote data processing systems, and perform web-based interactions and transactions.
Wearable devices are a category of mobile devices. A wearable device is essentially a mobile device, but has a form-factor that is suitable for wearing the device on a user's person. Some examples of presently available wearable devices include, but are not limited to, smart watches, interactive eyewear, devices embedded in shoes, controllers wearable as rings, and pedometers.
Quality of Experience (QoE) is a measurement of a user's experience in interacting with a mobile device at a given location. Particularly, but without being limited thereto, the QoE describes an availability of or ease of accessing data network connectivity from the location to be able to interact with a desired content on the device.
The QoE can be measured relative to one or more thresholds. For example, the QoE is above a threshold level when the device has network connectivity and can download content needed for the user's interactions. The QoE is below the threshold when the device has no network connectivity and the user is unable to have access to the desired content for the interaction.
As another example, the QoE is above a first threshold level when the device has high-speed network connectivity and below the first threshold but above a second threshold when the device has low-speed network connectivity. The QoE is below the second threshold when the device has no network connectivity.